Artificial vagina
from horses for use in artificial insemination]] An artificial vagina is a device designed to simulate the female sex organ. To achieve this, it will generally be made of a soft material, lubricated, and sometimes heated. It may be designed for medical research purposes, animal breeding, or a sex toy for erotic stimulation. Veterinary use Artificial vaginas are widely used by farms in cattle artificial insemination programs and semen collection centers for collecting animal sperm and its further application. An artificial vagina designed for collecting semen will imitate some or all of the anatomical features and behaviours of an animal's vagina. There are several types of collecting apparatus, but the general design uses a tube with a normally sterile inner liner and hard outer shell. The walls of the tube may be hollow and filled with warm water to mimic a natural body temperature for better results, and may contain a filter to separate the semen. Usage as sex toy An artificial vagina for the purposes of sexual stimulation is essentially an aid to masturbation: it is designed to simulate the sensation of sexual intercourse on the erect penis. It will often have moving parts such as vibrators that increase stimulation rather than accurately simulating a woman's vagina. Usually the artificial vagina has a realistic or close to realistic appearance with a sleeve, where the penis can be inserted. The sleeve, or as it is also called "vaginal tunnel", measures in average from 4 to 8 inches and can have an open end for inserting vibrating bullet, if the user wishes. Types Realistic. This type of artificial vagina is molded from female genitals. For the advertising purposes many manufacturers design the vagina like the exact replica of some famous pornographic actress's vagina. Realistic vaginas are made to simulate the natural physiology: pubic bones, hairs, labia, all natural creases and dimples, etc. Several realistic vaginas are manufactured with a narrower anal orifice for those users who also like to simulate anal sex. Though the natural vagina does not include any nubs and ribs inside the tunnel, manufacturers often add them into artificial vaginas for enhancing pleasure. In Japan, onacups are popular "realistic" artificial vaginae that simulate various sex acts and come with lubricant already inside. Improvised schematics for a variety of homemade artificial vaginas have been published on the Internet. An early example of this was the "simulacrum artificial orifice," published anonymously in the "alt.sex.wizards" FAQ in the 1990s, which was constructed with a block of soft foam rubber, featured a slit for the penis lined with a well-lubricated condom held in place by an O-ring at the opening, and a wooden clothespin at the tip. Other improvised masturbators consist of hollowed out food items, such as a "cucummer," which is made by softening the flesh of a cucumber with boiling water, trimming off sharp edges, and creating a vent slit in the end for air to escape on the in stroke and suction to be created on the out stroke. Vibrating. These artificial vaginas superficially resemble the previous one, but they have the added feature a vibrating element—usually a removable vibrating bullet that can be easily inserted into a hole into the bottom or the end of the sleeve. For more intensive sensations there are a variety of functions: vibrating, pulsating, surging, multi-speed, etc. Vibrating bullets are usually controlled by a panel connected by a wire. Some kinds of vibrating artificial vagina are designed to create a sucking effect, replicating the role of a penis pump—with a bulb squeezed by the user. Materials Artificial vagina as a sex toy is designed from the materials that maximally imitate the natural skin. There are the following the most commonly used materials. The materials used in manufacturing artificial vaginas are stretchable and elastic for accommodating any penis size. * Cyberskin, Ultra realistic or Futurotic (mixture of PVC and silicone) and some other patented materials - natural feel materials that are quite porous, therefore requiring special care before and after use. These materials from the trade mark lines are also highly sensual and plush. * Plants (fruits and vegetables)- hollow cucumbers ("cucummers"), banana skins ("bananapuss"), papayas ("pumpaya") and other produce items can be used as improvised masturbators. They have the advantage of wide availability, low cost, and flesh-like texture. Detailed instructions for their preparation can be found on the internet. * Rubber (elastic hydrocarbon polymer)- an extremely flexible and resilient material with the high level of durability. Porous nature of rubber makes it hard to clean. * Soft plastics (Poly vinyl chloride) - very popular material for sex toys that creates a jelly-like feel, though it has a specific rubber odor. * Latex (natural rubber derived from plants)- flexible material that may cause allergic reactions in some individuals. The elastic properties of all materials that are used in manufacturing artificial vaginas are combined with a porous nature and therefore vaginas require special care to avoid bacterial accumulation. Manufacturers recommend protecting them by applying a condom during use. Other names The artificial vagina is also known as: * Tenga (masturbation toy) * Pocket Pussy * Field Pussy (U.S. Army) * Fleshlight (also marketed as the Fleshjack) * Realistic Vagina * Venus 2000 (machine driven, made by the manufacturer of Sybian) * Vaginal Tunnel * Masturbator * Simulacrum * Onacup (Japanese) * Lovely Hole (Japanese) * Fifi Bag * Tool Box (Canada) * Sex Examiner (India) * Sjømannsbrud (Seaman's bride) (Norway) See also * Texas obscenity statute, legislation prohibiting the sale of artificial vaginas in Texas * Vagina * Fleshlight References *"Collection methods". (27 November 2005). New Straits Times, p. F2. Category:Sex toys Category:Masturbation ar:مهبل اصطناعي cs:Umělá vagína de:Seemannsbraut it:Vagina artificiale ja:オナホール no:Kunstig vagina pl:Sztuczna pochwa fi:Tekovagina sv:Lösvagina zh:人工陰道